Pursuit of Happpiness
by highflyer82
Summary: Ice dragons and shadow dragons. Odd pairing right? Well, things might just work out this way. OC main character, AU


:-3 Hello! This is my first story, and I hope I do good enough to continue it. Sadly, I'm sort of a pessimist so I don't think so(hopefully you guys think different than I do ). Anyway, this story is AU, takes place before the timeskip, and is centered around my OC's life in a world where everyone are 'zoan users' (except they can swim. Which pretty much makes them people that turn into animals & animal hybrids…..? right?). They still have their devil fruit powers, too. Also, going to say it now before I forget, my character is NOT the only OC. Some elements from the actually anime/manga will not be in the story. Example, Some characters pasts, their occupations, etc. Also, one more thing! A lot of things that shouldn't be possible in real life will happen in this story. I'll wait a few weeks & see how well people like this story before I continue it. I really hope I do good :'-( well, here goes NOTHIN!

Almost forgot! Disclaimer: one piece doesn't belong to me. If it did, it wouldn't be airing anymore lol.

* * *

_I remember my high school. The one I met my first love at. The one I had my first fight at. The one I met my current best friend at. The one no one would ever think of going to. The one with all the fights, drugs, and alcohol. No SANE parent would ever think of sending their kids there. Then again, pretty much all the parents in Raftel City where insane. Of course they'd send their kids there. Grand Line High School was notorious for being the worst high school in the state. The time I spent there was the best four years of my life though. How could anyone think it's bad? Well, I understand one of my class mates did end up setting the cafeteria on fire, but that was an accident. Right?_

The young woman sifted through her thoughts quietly while sitting on her couch. Her long, scaly tail swished back and forth with each pleasant one, and twitched almost violently when a particularly bad memory came to mind. The young dragon hybrid grimaced as she came back to reality and looked at the digital clock inside her room through the open door that can be easily seen from her cozy spot. Its been an hour since her best friend called and said she would back from grocery shopping, coming back to the small, but comfortable apartment they both called home. But she was late. "She said she'd be home in ten minutes! What's taking her so long_?", _she said to herself. She had asked her friend to bring back some cheesecake, her most loved dessert, and she was going to be mad if she didn't get it soon. As if on cue with previously asked question, the lock on the door leading to the inside of the apartment jiggled softly. The 22 year old instantly shot up from her spot on the couch, looked at the door with her bright red eyes and smiled in a playful manner. Then, in a flurry of shadowy dark gas, transformed into her full dragon form. She ran on her four paws at the door similarly to a dog running to its owner after it had been called for play time. The door opened and another woman of the same age had to jump to the side to dodge the oncoming 'danger', bags of food swinging by her side as she clutched them in her hands. Said danger crashed into the wall opposite the door and when the dust cleared, a red eyed dragon was seen staring at her roommate with a look of disappointment. "I still don't understand why you insist on doing that every time I open the door Nikki-san", the other woman said as she stepped through the doorway into the apartment, her black furry tail swaying behind her as she walked towards the kitchen. The dragon got up and followed its companion.

"I like to do it Robin! It's fun! You should try it sometime."

"Do I need to remind you that a black panther's skull is not strong enough to withstand an impact of that degree? I would most certainly shatter my skull and end up spilling its conten-"

"Okay, okay! I get it! No need to go into detail!"

The dragon transformed into her human form with a disgusted look on her face. Robin, the black panther, and most noticeably the smarter of the two, merely chuckled at her friend. She than looked up at the clock above the fridge and her round ears perked up. Don't you start your night job soon?", she asked.

"What time is it?", the other asked disinterestedly from the floor, obviously looking for the box that most certainly contained her precious cheesecake.

"8:30."

A few seconds ticked by before Nikki popped up from her spot on the kitchen floor and cried in alarm " I'm gonna be late!" Robin then said, "Well shouldn't you be going then? You wouldn't to keep all those people waiting would you?" But, by then the advice wouldn't be heard because the other was already in her dragon form again, running through the living room, bounding through the recently opened door, up the steps leading to the outside world, and leaped into the dark night to take flight with her wings. Nico Robin merely sighed and walked through the living room to close the door.

-Break line-

The Indigo Plateau was where she worked at. She would put on a revealing outfit just like the rest of the women and men that worked there, and go on stage and put on a show for all the people sitting at their tables. They all stared at her like she was a piece of meat and they were starving wolves. Even though that's her job, to make them stare, it still made her conscious of her body. She was dark colored, approximately 6'1' and had long curly hair down to her lower back. At a D cup, she had large breasts for her age, a delicious butt that men crave and women want, and a slim waist and fit body to top it all off. She knew she was perfect for the job of stripper, the owner of the well-known club even said so. But the thing that the people liked the most was her rare animal. She was a dragon. A shadow dragon to be precise. A VERY rare animal in the world they live in today. The long, black and blue colored tail and the red eyes only served to prove it. _And apparently to them a sexy animal_, she mused.

She loved being a rare animal, but the shadow species of dragons had their flaws. A lot of them sadly. For one thing, they're very aggressive, and will take every opportunity they have to tear their enemies limb from limb. Another thing, their body temperatures were unnaturally low. At only 90 degrees Fahrenheit, she has a very high tolerance to the ice element, but a low tolerance to fire or anything close to the heat of that element. That also meant that in order to have a mate like all the other dragons a few years older than her have, she'd need to go find a dragon that was either shadow or ice. Seeing as how two shadow dragons living at the same time is nearly impossible, her only option was ice. But ice was almost just as rare as shadow.

She had to go backstage immediately tonight since she was late. What she found back there was just like any day she went back there. There were costumes strewn about, some torn beyond repair and some so dirty they were almost unrecognizable. There were some people in a corner trying to escape the chaos and there were other trying to break up a fight that was taking place in the center of the room. Needless to say, it was a mess.

Her makeup artists were two men. A Siberian tiger named Trafalgar Law and a Red wolf named Eustass Kid. They fought so much she often thought that they were the reason people think cats and dogs were mortal enemies. They were also the reason the room was a mess. She called their names as loud as she could over the noise. Absolutely no one heard her. She called them again. No response. She then decided she would use a different approach.

Fifteen minutes later there was a dragon getting ready for the curtains to open and two almost deaf makeup artists trying to regain their (what used to be) extraordinary hearing.

-Break Line-

He decided he was going to go into a strip club today. He REALLY needed to have a day off and he heard this was the best in town. He walked in, his 6'11' frame almost too tall to fit through the door without bending down. He also heard there would be a nice looking dancer today and he wanted to see how she looked. If she was within his standards he would request a lap dance and be on his way. He sat down at the nearest table and waited patiently for the show to begin.

-Break Line-

She was finally done her show. It lasted a bit longer than she thought it would but nothing too long in her opinion. She saw she had some requests and decided to start from the back. What she saw was something different though. Her red eyes locked with a pair of bright green ones and hers instantly went wide. Her eyesight was great in the dark and she cursed and thanked that gift at the same time in the back of her mind. Sitting at the table was a very tall man with green eyes and a very lazy expression. What surprised her the most was the white and dark blue, scaled tail hanging from the side of his chair, twitching almost lazily as if it had a mind of its own. She had read about dragons like this. Her research turned up that they were cold, heartless beasts that would let nothing stop them from their objectives. They were lazy and selfish, but fast and unforgiving. They were the monsters that mother nature herself

regretted making. _An ice dragon?!, _she mentally screamed.

* * *

I don't know how I did. Like I said, I'll wait a few weeks before I continue to see how people like it. *goes to cry in a corner*


End file.
